Beautiful dreams
by JaceyKGray
Summary: This is a one shot... my first fanfic ever so be gentle.


Okay so this is my first attempt at this.... so break me in easily.

I do not own the characters.. though the story line is actually kinda true. lol and totally mine. But characters are JK's

One shot... I'm thinking it'll stay that way... but I also think my writing is cac. :D So you tell me.

* * *

I woke with a start; something felt like it was gripping my neck. Terrified I tried to break free... only to fall to the floor in a room that definitely was NOT mine. The covers fell with me, freeing my neck from its capture. _God that was weird, oh the covers must have been choking me, whew everything's okay Hermione, it's just a dream. Now gotta get my cell and check to see if Fleur let me know how she's doing_.

I quickly moved up on the bed, and reached for where I'd set my cell last night. When my hand hit something solid I opened my eyes. "Whoa!!!!!!!"  
_Okay so you aren't in your house, and you're barely clothed... and you did go out last night and drink some. Okay so maybe you stayed at Cho's... even though this does not look like her guest room. Oh I know Ginny must have decided to stay with Harry, and I was too drunk to drive. Of course that mush be it..._

I looked down the bed and smiled at the familiar sent. _But that smells like Fleur. Mmmm not just her perfume. What's going on?_

I made my way to the dresser in the room; on top of a pair of cute board shorts was a note.

**Honey,**

**Meet me outside on the beach. I'll be alone under the umbrella.**

**Fleur**

_You have lost your damn mind, this must be a dream. You're not at the beach. And no beach near where you live has houses on the sand like this one._

I put on the swim trunks and found my way to a door out the back end of this cabin. I say cabin because no matter what a beach house never looks this much like a mountain cabin. This is a dream come true, my favorite type of house and located on a beach. I stepped out and found that there was grass, not sand under my toes...Looking around I was aware that the house was actually located on a cliff, a really high cliff. _Okay so the note now makes no sense... I mean I can hear the ocean, sounds like it's hitting just below me...okay gotta look around Hermione, keep yourself calm._

Walking around this beautiful cabin I noticed that the front side had a stone path down the side of the cliff. The house it's self looked to be from a Kinkaid painting.... I knew it had to be a dream, because no way in hell was a house able to look like Kinkaid portrayed them. Gorgeous and vibrant wood cabin, in lush fields of that light green grass that you just know is going to be soft when you lay down in it. It called to me asking me to lie down or at least walk across it barefoot. I obliged by walking off the path and in the grass to where I figured the beach must have been. A small pond that looked to have those bright colorful coy fish in it, just to the left of the path, with shimmering blue-green water. There were even flowers planted in a way that looked intentional, and yet looked to have been an accident all the same. From this side of the house it appeared to be bigger. Apparently it was a two story log cabin with a stone fireplace. Seriously Kinkaid would shit a brick if he woke up in this hose... that or die from joy. It even had the fence with the cute gate down by the road. And the cute chocolate lab laying in the front yard. _What!!!! I don't remember getting a lab... I don't remember that being the dog Fleur wanted for us to get. What is going on? Oh crap it's spotted me... RUN!!!!!!!  
_ I ducked behind a fence and latched it... Back on the path to the beach I saw this beautiful umbrella. The sun was just enough to the side that it was out of my line of sight. The scene before me was even more breathtaking that the house was. _Fleur. Wait this can't be, God she's gorgeous, my memories don't do her justice._

You were looking straight ahead, giving me this angled profile of your gorgeous face, in the sunset you were bronze. Bronzed and right by the see in a pearl umbrella dome, I imagine this is what they saw when Aphrodite was born from the sea. You lay out on a beach chair, one leg bent up and the other stretched out. Your arm draped over your eyes so you can watch the water wash in. The other arm holding a book that you've momentarily forgotten. It was like everything froze and grayed except for you, you were glowing bronze and gorgeous. I could not see how I had managed to get this lucky to have a beauty, a goddess, like that settle for a slob like me. I look down and suddenly my board shorts and button down crème shirt don't look like much when gazing at you're teal flowing see through gown draped over you're sexy bronze body, just like the togas of Goddesses in the past. Only thing keeping you from being visible is your black and tan bikini underneath. Hands down this is the hottest scene I've ever had the pleasure of taking in.

With every step I took I saw something different. Flashes of a life I'd lived. Well the flashes said that I'd lived them, but my memories said that we were too old for my 22 year old self to have lived them. There was a cake and welcome home sign. I saw it like it was a moving picture in my head. A still frame of you and me and then all these other people yelling out welcome back all for you. The next step showed me a fight we were in, a stupid fight about who was going to drive somewhere. Turns out we were arguing because we'd both made reservations for dinner for our one year engagement anniversary. We blew it off for sex in the car on the beach at that camp ground. Well jeep on the beach at least. (One of those jeeps with the tent that attaches to it). Next step and I'm seeing you behind a veil, your gorgeous light blue eyes making the contrast to the white veil so breathtaking it's no wonder why every eye is glued to you with envy. I hear you say "I do" and I don't even hear the "you may kiss the bride" my hands are reaching for your veil. Your smile is brightly shining now, and I kiss you like my life depends on it, because my life does depend on this. It depends on every singe flash of memory I have of us. And the cheering we hear from our Bride's maids and Grooms men is still not enough to pull me from your lips. The next step and I'm looking into your eyes in the same room I woke up in. We're lying in the bed and you're lying on top of me. You ask me "So Mrs. Delacour, you just got married and have your dashing young bride naked on top of you, what are you going to do next?" "I'm going to Disney World....France?!!!" You just laugh at me and tell me I'm adorkable. I pull you into me and kiss you, "I'm going to make love to you and take you out to the beach and watch the sunset with you in my arms on the beach of OUR house."

Now I see it, you and I own this place. This perfect Kinkaid painting is our first house as a married couple. I kneel down beside you and kiss you before you even notice I'm there. My wife, my life, my love, my everything. I can't believe I got this lucky.


End file.
